1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to display articles and in particular to dsplay articles having an integral magnifying lens for improved observation of a display therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In one form of magnifying paperweight, a glass cover portion is provided in the form of a lens. A display to be observed through the lens is secured to the underside of the cover portion and the bottom of the cover portion is covered with a suitable material, such as felt, paper, etc., to complete the assembly. The felt may be stretched across the recess receiving the display article.
In one form, the paper is pressed into the recess and the bottom of the recess is left open.